


Happy Birthday Sora

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sora's birthday, bumpis - Freeform, happy 18th anniversary kingdom hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Riku has plans for Sora's birthday
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Happy Birthday Sora

“I’m off to bed,” Sora announced stretching his arms out as he yawned, accentuating how tired he seemed. He looked at Riku with a sleepy smile before standing up.

“Come tuck me in?” He asked as he headed off to their bedroom.

Riku nodded, deciding to get some sleep too. It was Sora’s birthday in the morning and while his present was already bought and wrapped; hidden away in their linen closet, he wanted to get up early to make his boyfriend breakfast before their guests arrived later that day. 

When he came into the room, Sora was already passed out, soft snores buried into his pillow, with Bumpis, their meow wow, curled into his side. 

Riku couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Sora could fall asleep just about anywhere so long as he was able to close his eyes. He got dressed into pajamas and headed to bed. Getting comfortable, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and nuzzled into his neck and fell asleep. 

He woke up the next morning a little later than he had originally planned, but Riku knew his boyfriend would be asleep for a few more hours, so he quietly got out of bed and started his morning routine. Once he was clean and dressed, he got started on breakfast. 

Grabbing fresh blueberries, he rinsed them in the sink while he prepared the pancake batter. He separated it into two bowls, adding blueberries into one bowl. He moved to the fridge and grabbed out chocolate chips and poured a handful into the second bowl. 

He poured both mixtures onto the heated griddle, flipping the pancakes to evenly cook both sides. When he was satisfied, he placed them on plates, three chocolate chip pancakes for Sora and three blueberry ones for himself. 

Grabbing out some whip cream, Riku sprayed it in a spiral motion on both stacks and topped Sora’s pancakes with chocolate chips. He put the remaining blueberries on the side of his plate before pouring two glasses of milk. He set everything on a tray and headed into the bedroom. 

Bumpis was wide awake and waiting by the back sliding door. Riku set down the tray on the bed and let out the dream eater before going to wake up Sora. “Sora, wake up.” he shook his shoulder gently. 

Sora grumbled a bit before rousing from his deep sleep, sending a very sleepy and non-threatening glare at Riku. 

“Happy birthday Sora.” Riku said softly, running his hands through Sora’s bed-head. 

“Hmm, thanks. It smells good in here.” Sora leaned into his hand before opening his eyes, “You made breakfast?” he asked. 

Riku laughed. Sora was always excited about food. 

“Yeah, thought we could eat in bed before I give you your gift and we have to get up to get ready for our guests later.” Riku moved so he was sitting on his side of the bed. He leaned over and grabbed the tray and placed it over their laps.   
“You even made my favorite!” Sora exclaimed, grabbing his fork and stabbing the stack of pancakes. 

“Of course I did, it’s your birthday.” Riku said as he grabbed a couple of the left over blueberries and popped them into his mouth. 

They ate in silence for a few moments before Riku got up to let Bumpis in. While he was up, he headed to the closet to grab Sora’s present. He crawled back into bed and handed Sora his gift. 

Sora took a bite of his pancakes before taking the bag. He carefully cut the tape and removed the tissue paper that was sticking out of the top. Inside was a small rectangular box which was wrapped in paper. 

“Seriously? Had to wrap it twice?” Sora asked, rolling his eyes with a laugh. He tore into the paper and opened the box. He gasped upon seeing two airfare tickets to Destiny Islands. “Riku...you shouldn’t have!” he pouted as he set his hands in his lap. 

Riku chuckled leaning over and kissing his pouting boyfriend, “I know how much you miss your mom. Plus we haven’t had a vacation in a long time.” he said when he pulled away. 

Sora beamed at Riku as he closed the box and put it away in his nightstand drawer. 

“You’re the best Riku.” Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and kissed his cheek a few times before kissing him full on. 

“I try my best. Happy birthday Sora.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this drabble.


End file.
